


It Will Come Back

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Super Smut, and loki in a smut fic, because the three r's, dirrrty, if you like pina coladas, like xtina dirty, yes early 00s references are still hip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: This was inspired by Hozier’s “It Will Come Back.” I tried something a bit different with the overall format and I hope you all enjoy dirty, dirty smut. Please comment.Synopsis: Each day of the week grows ever more peculiar for our reader.





	It Will Come Back

**Monday**

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_  
Than to look at it, look at it like that.  
You know better babe, you know better babe,  
Than to talk to it, talk to it like that.

You were twenty minutes later than usual. The snow had started falling while you were still hunkered down in your office, the fluorescent lights betraying nothing of the storm without. You had wrapped your scarf loosely around your neck, pulling your jacket on lazily as you rushed out to catch the bus.

The powder was already piled to your ankles by the time you reach the stop. You tightened your scarf and quickly buttoned your coat. You regretted opting for the thin wool jacket over your thicker, quilted coat with its fur-trimmed hood. You stood, moving your feet back and forth to keep them warm in your fashionable leather boots. You reminded yourself; _practicality over looks_. Or even, check the forecast before you raced out the door.

The bus was slowed by the newly-fallen blanket along the street. The snow had clustered at the ends of your hair and soaked through your hat. Your bare hands were tucked under your arms as you watched the headlights near, the banner flashing your route number as the metal beast ground to a halt before you. You kicked off your treads before you climbed aboard, quickly scanning your pass and finding a seat among the shivering hordes.

You pulled out your phone and stared at the screen but no notification chimed to distract you from your monotonous ride. You shook your leg, stopping yourself when you received a dirty look from the passenger next to you. You tucked your phone away and cradled your bag upon your lap, staring out the window into the white maelstrom. The bus was barely quicker than walking;  _hell, you would have been free from the congested traffic upon the sidewalk._

You sighed quietly, closing your eyes for just a moment. You yawned into a hand and forced your eyes open. You couldn’t fall asleep on the bus; even if it was taking far too long, you’d miss your stop and be even further away from home. You looked at your watch; you had caught the early bus and yet you were twenty minutes behind your usual schedule.

When the computerized voice called out your stop, you stood so quickly you nearly fell over. The bus pulled to a stop and you held onto the pole to keep upright. You waited until the door open, giving them an extra push as they stuttered. You hopped down onto the curb, an unseen figure nearly bowling you over.

You exclaimed and dropped your bag in the confusion, two gloved hands steadying you as they rested lightly but firm on your upper arms. You looked up at the stranger you had collided with; his dark hair seemingly untouched by the falling snow and his green eyes glowed through the cloud of powder around you. You suddenly felt as if you had shocked. There was something so haunting about him. 

You stepped back, your voice caught in your throat. You felt like a small animal caught in the sights of its predator. You swallowed and bent to fetch your bag but the stranger was quick. He swiped up your purse with a grin and held it out; almost taunting you.

“Uh, sorry,” You forced out, “And thank you.” You took your bag, holding it against your chest protectively. “I didn’t see you coming.”

“That’s quite alright, dear,” He assured you, “I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

“N-no, not at all,” Your answer sounded less than convincing and you stepped back once more. Your retreat was instinctive as the man’s emerald eyes never left you; his smirk never wavered. “Well…” Your voice quavered, adding to your nerves which flurried as furiously as the snow around you, “I should go.”

He nodded and you turned away from him, searching through the snow for your bearings. “Farewell, dear.” You heard him say before you could quite escape. You scurried down the street quickly, resisting the urge to look back. You knew he wasn’t following you but his presence lingered nonetheless.

You slipped down the cobbles which led to your door. You lived in the back of a duplex, your entrance at the side behind the tall gate. You made certain to hook it securely behind you and shakily shoved your key into the lock. You just wanted to get inside and get warm. You yawned again and the thought of your bed just within was even more enticing. Just lay down and forget the day. Forget that man and his piercing green eyes.

* * *

**Tuesday**

_Don’t give it a hand, offer it a soul_  
Honey, make this easy.  
Leave it to the land, this is what it knows  
Honey, that’s how it sleeps.

Most nights, you were content to be alone. You had grown use to it; taken comfort in it. You had your routines and rituals. Little pleasures you looked forward to every day. Yet, nature would have it that every person would suffer their bouts of loneliness. They’d long for a presence not their own. When one only had their work and themselves to keep them company, it was inevitable.

It was one of those nights. Your solace was more obvious than usual. You took the bus, walked home through the snow still carpeting the cement, and greeted your empty duplex. You set your purse down, slung your coat across a chair, and kicked off your boots. You stripped slowly on your way to the bathroom, cranking the faucet until steaming water splashed into the basin. Your bra fell to the tile, followed by your panties, and you dipped your toes cautiously into the rising pool. You lowered yourself with a sigh, the warmth washing over you; your thighs and fingers still tingling from the winter winds.

You leaned back against the porcelain, only sitting up to quell the flow of water. You languished there, eyes closed, until the bath turned lukewarm. You scrubbed your hair before you rose, smelling of lavender and aloe. You wrapped yourself in a towel and picked up the trail of clothing you had left behind. You tossed them into the hamper as you entered the bedroom and wrapped your hair in with your towel as you pulled a plain cotton nightgown on. You felt a little less incomplete.

You opened your music app on your phone as you reached the kitchen, pairing it with the small speaker on the counter. The beat of _The Ronette’s_  famous ‘60s hit filled the tight space and you went about your work. Cutting board, vegetables, pan, oil, rice…You liked cooking. It allowed you a mindless distraction from the events of your day; the latest workplace drama and mounting list of to do’s.

The screen door rattled as the winds continued outside. You ignored it as you tossed diced peppers into the pan, but a sudden and urgent scratching drew your attention. You looked up through the paneless window that looked into the living room. Through the glass of the door, the light of the full moon reflected of the snow, limning the figure of solitary figure.

You had never seen the cat before. In the summer, your neighbour’s long-haired tabby often sat on your patio, bathing in the sunlight. This feline was slender and black, its face sleek and statuesque. Its head was tilted as it sniffed at the glass, its claws picking at the frame as it let out a singular mew.  _Was it lost?_  If anything, it must be freezing.

You wiped your hands on the dishcloth and made your way into your living room. You neared the door cautiously, certain the cat would see you and flee back into the night. But it remained, watching you calmly as you came to the other side of the glass. You unlatched the lock and slid the door open, the black cat looking up at you. Its large green eyes blinked up at you as if asking permission. They were like emeralds upon black silk.

“Come on, kitty,” You called as you knelt, holding out your hand.

The frigid breeze whisked inside causing your hand to tremble as the cat sniffed your fingertips. He pressed his soft head into your palm and you let him pet himself as he stepped through the opening. Quickly, you closed the glass with one hand and back away, trying to warm yourself as you watched the stray as he wrapped himself around your ankles. He circled you, purring loudly as his silky fur tickled you.

“Hungry?” You asked, trying not to step on him as you turned around.

You returned to the kitchen and searched out the lone can of tuna hidden in your cupboard. You set out a small plate on the floor and bent to scoop out the flaked fish onto it. The cat eagerly approached you. His green eyes never leaving you until his nose twitched at the smell of his meal. Slowly, he turned his focus to his food and you stood, returning to your own.

Another to do on your list. You shrugged as you listened to the cat eat. You’d have to take a picture of the lost creature and make some posts online. Depending on the response, you’d likely have to buy some proper cat chow. You stirred the contents of your pan and covered them with a lid, letting the steam build and soften the rice.

The cat was looking at you again. It was almost as if he were smiling. His eyes were so bright against the black of his fur. So green and peculiar. Almost familiar.

* * *

**Wednesday**

_Don’t let it in with with no intention to keep it_  
Jesus Christ, don’t be kind to it.  
Honey don’t feed it, it will come back.

No one had claimed the cat yet. You didn’t mind so much. He was friendly enough and you had pondered getting a pet for quite some time. You hadn’t because of your workload, that day being case and point. You had stayed two hours later than scheduled at the office and another half hour had been spent at the grocery store getting cat food and few staples you were running low on.

When you had opened your door, the cat meowed and appeared before you. You apologized, though you realized he couldn’t understand you. To make it up to him, you peeled open a can of food and set it down for him before hauling the rest of your goods into the kitchen. You sorted through your wares, shoving a pizza in the oven as you looked at the clock.  _Damn, it was late._

You took a quick shower, washing away your stress and sweat. In the same nightgown as the night before, you re-entered the kitchen just as the stove beeped to signal your dinner was ready. You took out the pizza and cut it into slices, eating over the counter as you scrolled through your phone. Sometimes it felt like you missed out on actually living while you were at work.

You finished your slice and wrapped the rest up. A nice lunch for tomorrow, if you had the chance to take a break. You rinsed your hands of grease and took your phone to bed, reading up on the exciting events in other peoples’ lives in the dark. The cat jumped up on the bed beside you, nestling against your legs. You fell asleep like that, your phone on your pillow, the cat by your knees.

Your head swirled as exhaustion overtook you and dreams began to stir. Vivid and repressed. The scenes made little sense as they rose before you. Your mother was reading a story to you but faded to grassy meadow where the flowers had doll’s heads. You were soon falling and suddenly you were back in your bed. You looked over and a dark specter stood over you, eyes glowing over a lurid smirk as he watched you. You couldn’t see his face, shrouded shadow as black hair hung in sleek locks.

You awoke, this time for real. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you looked to where the figure had been in your dreams. It was gone. That’s all it had been; a dream. A blur caught your eye and you stared at the window. Your heart seized as you swore there was someone looking in. A weight shifted the bed and you turned, ready to fight but it was only the cat. He was purring.

You sighed and steadied yourself. It was only a nightmare. You were imagining things. You laid back down as the cat curled up against your stomach, nudging your hand until you pet him. You closed your eyes, feeling like a fool over such childish fears.  _You needed to get out more,_   _you thought, meet some new people; make some friends before you went mad._

* * *

**Thursday:**

_I know who I am when I’m alone_  
I’m something else when I see you  
You don’t understand, you should never know  
How easy you are to need

Despite over a hundred shares, the cat had still not been claimed. You were reluctant to admit it but he was almost a comfort. Perhaps if no one did come forward, you would keep him. You hadn’t had a pet since you were a kid and he wasn’t so bad. He was friendly and pretty much took care of himself. Even if you did have to change his litter.

You were in bed, reading a book you had bought months ago but hadn’t yet opened. You were determined to start doing more than working and subsequently stressing about work when you weren’t. The cat was on your lap, your hand lazily petting him as he slept. You only removed it to turn the page and a few times he had woken to stare at you until you continued.

Your eyelids started to droop and you closed the book, setting it on the bedside as you unintentionally jostled the cat. He raised his head and his eyes met your own, peering past them almost. Those green irises, so bold, so cryptic. You paused for a moment as you were caught in his gaze; your heart fluttered as you were taken with a sense of deja vu. You had seen those eyes before.

You shook your head at yourself and reached over to turn off the lamp. You were imagining things. Your mind was rampant with wild fantasies for the monotony of your simple life. You moved the cat and laid down, turning onto your side as you bent your knees slightly. He re-positioned himself against your stomach and commenced his nightly drone. His purrs lulled you to sleep.

This dream had no precursor. You were in your bed as you had been when you had fallen asleep. There was a warmth against you but it was stronger than before. It was pressed flush against the length of your body and a warm breeze washed over your face. You opened your eyes, shocked to find a pair of green eyes looking back at you.

You tried to roll away but an arm held you firmly to the man. His eyes bore into you, his lips so close to your as his breath warmed your cheeks. Your chest was against his. Your breath quickened with adrenaline, your breasts were more obvious through the cotton of your nightgown.

His nose brushed against yours and he grinned, his hand slowly running over your waist, down the curve of your hips and thigh. You shuddered as a tingle bloomed within you.  _When was the last you had been touched so?_  Besides, it was only a dream. Your subconscious telling you what you already knew; you were lonely.

The man’s dark hair framed his pale face in the moonlight streaming through the window. His green eyes sparkled as he raised his nose and inhaled the scent of your hair. His hand slipped beneath the skirt of your nightgown, cupping your butt as he pulled you closer. You could feel his lust against your pelvis, restrained only by the fabric of his pants. You moaned and bit your lip guiltily.  _This was wrong_. It felt so good but this man, you had seen him before.

You woke with a start. Your nightgown had ridden up past your waist and you had kicked the blankets into a knot. You sat up and searched the bed for the black cat but he was nowhere to be found. You turned on the light, shivering in the chill which had permeated the room. Surely, he had to be hiding.

The door was closed but the cat was gone. You shivered again and noticed the cold seeping in through the open window. You didn’t recall leaving it open. You frowned, testing the gap below it with your hand. A cat could easily slip through. You opened it wider and lean out into the night. “Kitty, kitty,” You called but there was only the quiet wail of the night breeze left to answer you. You called again and again but it was useless. You frowned and pulled yourself back through the window, closing it reluctantly with a sigh. Hopefully, he went back to where he belonged.

You turned and got back into bed, untangling your blankets as you tried to settle  in. You closed your eyes and saw a familiar hue of green, felt the touch of fingertips along your thigh. You opened your eyes to an empty room and grumbled.  _It was just a dream_ , you reminded yourself, _just go to sleep, you fool._

* * *

**Friday**

_It can’t be unlearned_  
I’ve known the warmth of your doorways  
Through the cold, I’ll find my way back to you  
Oh, please, give me mercy no more  
That’s a kindness you can’t afford

Your duplex felt a little emptier that night. Even knowing that you didn’t have to wake up early the next day did little for your anxiety. You had almost opened another can of cat food out of habit and it had reminded you of the cat. You hoped he was okay. You hoped he had found his family and not perished in the snow drifts.

 _Why did you care so much?_  He had simply been looking for an escape from the snow and some food. You ordered in some pad thai and ate in front of the television. Another long bath and you were ready to pass out for the night. You still had to finish the first chapter of that book though. You towel-dried your hair and pulled on a robe. You grabbed your book and sat on the couch, intent on finishing the introduction at least.

You settled in across the cushion, a bare leg hanging over the edge as you sunk against the arm. Your face shielded by the book. You found yourself more alert as you read, breezing through to the second chapter. Your sense of accomplishment and the burgeoning plot encouraged you and you quickly dove down the rabbit hole.

You lowered the book, longing for a cup of tea but were frozen in place by a figure staring in through the sliding doors. You tried to wake yourself, thinking it to be a dream, but reality was firmly in place. The book slipped from your hand as you watched the stranger grab the handle, the door unlocking on its own.

He slid it open easily and entered as if carried by the wind. The door closed behind him without his help and smiled at your awestruck trance. You gulped as your mind placed him. It was the man you had run into that Monday; the one who had set in you a sense of foreboding. The same who had visited your dreams in the nights that followed. Those green eyes so entrancing. They were beckoning to you and you couldn’t help but listen.

You rose as if lifted by an unseen forced. You fought against it but the warmth which bloomed within you was irresistible. “Who are you?” You asked.

He chuckled and tilted his head. “If you must call to me, you may call me Loki,” He said, “And you, dear? What should I call such a peculiar creature?”

“Y/N,” You answered abruptly. It was as if a magnet was drawing the words from you; pulling you forward.

You neared him though he did not react. He merely watched you in your desire hazed confusion. He took your hand and led you closer, holding you flush to him. He leaned down as looked into your eyes, his nose tickling your cheek as his hand settled on the knot in the belt of your robe. “It’s not me you’re afraid of,” He whispered in your ear, “It’s yourself.”

“You’ve been watching me,” You accused without fervour as he laid the first kiss upon your neck, following it with an endless trail.

“I have,” He admitted, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Your hand was on his chest, grasping at the lapel of his jacket. You realized that he wore nothing to shield himself against the cold and yet he was fire against you. He untangled your belt easily with one hand, his other snaking behind your neck as he brought his lips to yours, devouring you in kiss which sealed your fate.

You succumbed to him, to yourself.

Your robe fell open and you felt your bare skin exposed, the fabric of his suit rubbing against you. He released you, keeping his lips upon yours as he edge your robe down your shoulders. You straightened your arms and let it fall. His hands ran along your arms before moving to your waist and tracing back along your stomach, cupping your breasts, toying with your stiffened nipples.

His mouth left yours and he buried his face in your neck, a growl escaping him as he nibbled at your flesh. Your head fell back, your still damp hair tickling your bare back. You arched your back and he moved further, his lips grazing your collar bone. He inched down your chest, taking a nipple in his mouth as his hands pressed your lower back, sliding down to grab your butt.

He lifted you, turning his attention to your other breast, his tongue sending electricity through you. You wrapped your legs around him, slinging your arms over his shoulders, pressing your chest against his face as you longed for more. He walked with you aloft, lowering you onto the couch as he removed himself from you.

He stood and unbuttoned his jacket, looking down at you as he removed it slowly. He was even more deliberate with his shirt as he kept his eyes on you, seemingly enjoying the way you were squirming impatiently. You turned onto your side, resting your head on your hand as you watched him, your other hand resting upon your pelvis.

He kicked off his shoes, making quicker work of his sock and trousers. You sat up as you saw the bulging pressing against his briefs. You reached out and he caught your hand, “Uh uh.” He warned and released you, raising a brow as he watched you rescind your hand. He lowered the band of his briefs, freeing himself and you almost gasped.

You felt the dampness between your legs, as surprised by the lack of control you had over yourself. You had repressed it so long you hadn’t realized how much you had been yearning for it. So much that you would let this stranger ravish you after entering your home uninvited. Yet it felt like he had been here before. It felt as if you had been waiting for him.

He got to his knees, his hands upon yours as he urged your legs apart. He cradled your chin and pulled you into another kiss, making another path down your body as his fingers traced every curve; every imperfection as if you were a sacred statue crafted by the gods themselves. He played the the short hairs along your pubis, tickling along your thighs.

He slipped a finger between your lips, running it firmly along your hood, eliciting a twitch from you. He did it again and you felt him smile at your similar response. He rubbed along your lips teasingly before returning once more to your clit, making slow circles until you threw your head back, “Please,” You breathed.

His motion was faster and you knew he was grinning. You could feel him watching you, the heat gathering in your cheeks from pleasure and the weight of his gaze. He continued to toy with you until you were breathing heavily, reading to explode from the pressure, the pent up loneliness, the long-awaited release. The peak was in sight but as you were about to burst, he removed his hand.

You looked up at him and his smirk grew. He licked his finger, tasting your juices as his green eyes sparked. He bent slowly, looking into your eyes as he positioned himself between your legs, his tongue met your nub. “Mmmm,” He groaned as he nestled closer, turning his attention to his work. He began to lap, his hand on your inner thighs, pushing them further apart.

The flames were stoked once more, licking at your spine and along your legs all the way to your toes. You arched your feet, burying your hand in his hair as you urged him deeper. His hand slid closer to your opening and he slipped two fingers inside of your, curving them until he found that special spot. He rubbed it as his tongue continued its endless circles and your feet arch as the tingle turned to waves, washing over you in a storm as you orgasmed violently. So built up that you cried out louder than ever before.

He pulled away and you saw your cum upon his hand, dripping onto the couch. The sight inflamed you, your lust not yet sated as it your hunger deepened. He grinned again and offered his hand, guiding you back to your feet. He lifted you as he did before, both hands on your as he groped you, kneading at the flesh.

He kissed you, his own lust more apparent. Before he had been calm, almost dutiful, but now he was fervent. He took careful steps as he kept you wrapped in his kiss, his cock poking you as he did. Finally, you met the wall and he pressed your against it, one hand leaving your bottom as he again played with you.

He moaned into your mouth and gripped his member, rubbing it along your lips, moistening the tip before pressing it to your opening. He entered you, parting his lips from yours as he sighed. He pushed himself to his hilt, inch by inch and you squeezed your thighs around him. He pulled back slowly and then back in. His thrusts were deliberate, taunting, torturous. He kept his pace steady, revelling in your impatient mewling.

His hand was on your breast, he tweaked your nipple before lowering his head to suckle once more, pressing you harder against the wall. He thrust a little harder, a little fast, and you braced the wall as you tried not to swear. He was reaching places you had never before; scratching itches you didn’t even know you had.

He lifted his head his hand tangled in your hair as he stood up and you sunk back down on his cock. He held your head so that you were looking into his brilliant green eyes and he picked up his pace, snarling as his lust overtook him. You were biting your lip harder with each thrust and you held onto his shoulders, helping him deeper and deeper.

Your thighs cramped as an orgasm coursed through you, and another followed in quick succession. Your nails dug into his flesh and you felt a sudden gush as you climaxed even hard, the sounds rising from you so foreign you barely recognized your own voice. He tugged harder at your hair, pressing himself flush against you as he buried himself in one final thrust, a deep growl sounding in your ear as his cum mixed with yours.

You panted as he leaned against you, holding you against the wall. His hot breath tickled your sweaty shoulder as you calmed yourself. You were trembling and you twitched against him as he remained inside you. He raised his head and placed a kiss upon your forehead, removing himself and carefully lowering you to your feet.

“Shall I see you again tomorrow, dear?” He asked as he snapped his fingers. You were certain he had fucked you mad as his clothing re-appeared upon his person at the gesture. You leaned heavily on the wall, moisture seeping down your leg still.

“I have the day off,” You said breathlessly.

He grinned and nodded, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. “Sleep well, my dear.” His words marked the last thing you heard as you felt your body go limp and your sight faded.

The next day you awoke on your couch, your robe draped over your body like a blanket. The screen door was locked and the snow falling anew. Not a footprint upon the step or across the yard. If it wasn’t for the lingering tingle in your thighs, you’d have thought it a dream. Assuring yourself that it was real, you longed for Loki’s return.

 _I warn you, baby, each night, as sure as you’re born  
You’ll hear me howling outside your door_ 


End file.
